1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic separation unit and a water purification system. In particular, the present invention is preferable for a magnetic separation unit and a water purification system which purify treated water including magnetic flocs in which contaminants and magnetic particles are flocculated by magnetic separation.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art magnetic separation unit and water purification system are described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-96188 (Patent Document 1).
The water purification system of Patent Document 1 has a water intake unit taking in raw water including contaminate components, an additive injection unit injecting a coagulant agent and magnetic particles into the raw water taken in by the water intake unit, a floc forming unit forming magnetic flocs in which the contaminants and the magnetic particles are flocculated by the injection of the coagulant agent and the magnetic particles, a magnetic separation unit separating the magnetic flocs from the raw water including the magnetic flocs, and a purified water discharging unit discharging as purified water the raw water from which the magnetic flocs are removed.
The magnetic separation unit has an air-core solenoid type magnet as a superconducting magnet provided around a water passing pipe guiding from the lower side treated water including magnetic flocs in which contaminants and magnetic particles are flocculated, a rotating disc type magnetic filter attracting the magnetic flocs in the treated water fed from the water passing pipe provided above the air-core solenoid type magnet, and flushing means for flushing the magnetic flocs attracted by the rotating disc type magnetic filter. The pipe diameter of the water passing pipe is the same from the portion positioned in the air-core solenoid type magnet to the water passing part of the rotating disc type magnetic filter.
Such magnetic separation unit enables continuous treatment without stopping the treated water since the magnetic flocs are attracted by the rotating disc type magnetic filter arranged on the upper side of the air-core solenoid type magnet. Using the superconducting magnet as a magnet can save energy. The magnetic field gradient around a magnetic wire is increased to realize high-speed purification.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-96188.